1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection terminal, for example to a connection terminal that not only is incorporated in a housing to constitute a connector but also can be used while directly mounted on a laterally end surface of a board.
2. Related Art
As to the conventional connection terminal, for example, there is an IC socket contact in which a core portion and a terminal contact portion are integrally formed while a spring side portion coupled to a support side portion is interposed therebetween. In the IC socket contact, the spring side portion has a horizontally substantial U-shape including an upper piece arm extending from the coupling portion to the terminal contact portion and a lower piece arm extending to the core portion, the upper piece arm includes first and second spring portions that extend in parallel while separating from each other, the lower piece arm includes third and fourth spring portions that extend in parallel while separating from each other, and the spring side portion has an inclined shape that comes down from the coupling side toward the core portion side (see Patent Document 1).